


Jealousy

by darthneko



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/pseuds/darthneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't even TELL you how incredibly insanely JEALOUS I am of my own daughter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Whee! Pre Pacific Rim release, but as it's a TF fusion scene/ficlet/drabble I doubt I've managed to mess up too much.

"...It's dumb, it's stupid, it's completely fucked," Lennox ground out over his third beer, the bottle leaving wet rings of condensation on the tabletop as he tipped it up on its edge, "and I can't even TELL you how incredibly insanely JEALOUS I am _of my own daughter_." 

"I'll drink to that, even if it is dumb," Epps agreed and swallowed back the last of his own beer, raising a hand to flag the waitress for another round. "Hell, I should've said it first - you know 'Eka and Shani' are going in together."

Lennox morosely tipped his now empty bottle over, running a hand through his thinning hair. "Our little girls - all grown up and piloting motherfucking _giant robots_."

"You left out the 'A'," Epps added, quieter, once their new drinks had been dropped off and the waitress bustled away without even a blink at the two officers in the back corner of the base cantina who looked determined to drink the hot August afternoon away. "Motherfucking giant _alien_ robots. You seen the insides of those things?"

"Seen the blueprints," Lennox clarified, new bottle thumping angrily onto the tabletop. "Didn't get the hands on tour like you did - fuck you, Epps, wipe that shit eating grin off your face - but I don't need to see it in person to know I've seen half of it spread over Ratch's medbay."

"More'n half," Epps corrected. "And I bet if we'd ever seen a 'Con medbay we'd've seen all of it. Their engineers pulled that crap straight out of Sec Seven's supposedly wiped and wrapped archives, and I'd lay two damned paychecks on most of that new model being a near match for you-know-who once you strip off the outer plating. Or at close as our tech can get."

Lennox retrieved his bottle, pressing the cold glass to his forehead as though it might help what was probably a burgeoning headache. "By which you mean _nuclear_ power." He groaned. "Jesus fucking christ... Jealous of my own damned daughter, who's going to be piloting a radioactive MEGATRON."

"Gipsy," Epps said sourly. "They've named it Gipsy Danger, of all the dumb ass names. And there ain't any guarantee Annie's getting it, no matter what strings you pull, you know that. Not 'Eka or Shani' either, even if they sign on as a pair." He snorted, taking a long drink. "NEST hasn't had much clout since there ain't any more 'nonbiological extraterrestrials' on the damned planet. We're keeping an empty embassy and you know it." He tipped his head back and his voice, despite the words, didn't have any real bite to it. "Fuckin' 'Bots. Wouldn't have to go making these damned 'jaeger' things for fighting the Kaiju if we had 'Bots on the ground. Nice turnaround, after we help them out with their war."

"Kaiju weren't even on the horizon when they left," Lennox sighed. "And every message we've sent isn't gonna catch up to them until they're halfway home. If we're lucky. Fuck, what I wouldn't give for a full on NEST squad, 'Bots and all, next time a Kaiju makes landfall."

Epps kicked his ankle under the table. "Wouldn't be you heading it up even if we had feet and pedes on the ground," he noted, grinning. "Desk job. You're getting old, _General_."

"Fuck you," Lennox replied automatically. "At least I still have hair."

"Not like you'd know," Epps shot back. "Been shaving it as long as you've known me. Maybe I shave it now, maybe I don't." He raised his bottle, offering the butt end to Lennox. "Here's to our little girls - all grown up and saving the world with the biggest damned exosuits you've ever seen."

Bottles clinked. "I'll drink to that," Lennox agreed, grinning.


End file.
